


Adopt Awesome Cat

by Gilli_chan



Series: Greed Lives [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: What if Greed was a cat?
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao
Series: Greed Lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809715
Kudos: 17





	Adopt Awesome Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Greed and that he reminds me of a cat. (he thinks he’s the best, he thinks everything is for him and he wants attention = Greed’s a cat) And then I got this idea in my head, of a kitty!Greed, sitting abandoned at the corner of a street. Meowing loudly, waiting for someone to take him home. ;__;

_Hehe, I’ll get adopted in no time! I know it!_

_I bet they think they have to pay to adopt me. Yeah, that’s the reason no one has picked me up yet._

_I’m a good kitty, I swear. I don’t scratch, or bite. I’m housetrained, I also don’t have any fleas. *sniff* Please take me home, the box is wet and I’m cold._

_Where are we going? I promise I’m a good kitty! You’re warm and smell nice! Where are we going? I already love you!_


End file.
